Don’t Let Go
by Tomboi101
Summary: Sesshomaru has always been watching her, wanting her, but what he didn't know was that she felt the same way! But how do you cope when you end up killing the one you love die? SESSHXKAG


Don't Let Go

One Shot

A SesshyKag story! First one of them ever!

Summery: He was always watching, always wanting, but never touching. He knew he shouldn't have, and once he had her, she slipped through his fingers…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beauty. Pure Beauty. One that shouldn't be touched by a demon. But I can't help it… 

I sat there, watching her as she sat in a meadow. Her beautiful raven hair whipped around her with the wind. She looked into the sky, her deep chocolate brown eyes shone brightly, her smile showing in them. Today she was wearing a silver kimono with black cherry blossoms on it, which was unusual. She usually wore a more… revealing outfit. It showed off her creamy thighs, and sometimes I could see a flash of white. But today, she looked gorgeous, the kimono really complimented her great figure.

I groaned as my need became evident. I wanted her, no, I _needed_ her. In both body and soul. I wanted to show her off to the world, I wanted everyone to know she was _mine_ and mine alone. I wanted my half-breed brother to fall to his knees in pain and sorrow and wither away, knowing his love had been with another.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as my brother came into sight, calling the girls name. I began to growl as she smiled at him. The smile _I_ wanted. I listened as they spoke.

"Inuyasha! Is it already time for the festival?" she asked, standing. Inuyasha nodded, smirking. "Yeah, and Sango is going crazy looking for you Kagome" he said, and Kagome started laughing. It rang through the forest, and I mentally imprinted it into my mind, incase I could never hear it again. Then I froze. I heard it, and I wanted to kill. Everything. "Kagome… will you be mine… forever?" I heard him asked. My eyes began to bleed red. I waited until I heard her soft answer. "No…" My eyes widened, hoping I heard correctly. "Excuse me?" Inuyasha asked, completely confused. "I'm sorry… but my heart belongs to another… a man who would never care about me…" she whispered.

I was baffled. What being in his right mind wouldn't want her? She was beautiful, kind, loving, and he saw how she handled her adopted kit, and she would make a wonderful mother. She- in short- was perfect. He needed to know who so he could rip their throat out. "Who Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, his silver bangs covering his golden eyes. "His name… is…" she took a step back away from the half demon. "Lord Sesshomaru…" Kagome said, looking away. That did it. He exploded.

"MY BROTHER?" he cried, and Kagome winced. "Y-Yes… I know it sounds ridiculous, but-" she started "OF COURSE IT DOES! HE ONLY TRIED TO KILL YOU A FEW HUNDRED TIMES!!" he screamed, and I couldn't take it any more. That woman was mine. I left my hiding place. "Stop it whelp" I snapped as I walked toward them. Inuyasha glared at him. "You… this is all your fault… she was mine… she would have said yes… IF ONLY I HAD SUCCEDED IN KILLING YOU!!!!!" screamed Inuyasha, running at me. I merely punched him in the gut, and he doubled over, passing out. I smirked, satisfied. I turned to the object of my desire, who shook in front of me. I touched her cheek lightly, and she shivered. I smelt her sent spike, but not of fear. I smiled. "I heard what you" I said, and Kagome gasped blushing. "And I feel the same" Kagome then smiled. The smile I wanted, the smile I craved. I brought her small body against my own, kissing her. As she kissed back, I lowered her to the grass.

Things began to heat up, I could barley see anymore. Our clothes disappeared, out bodies becoming one. In the heat of the moment, I sunk my fangs into the delicate flesh of her neck, marking her. We found release together, and I collapsed beside her. She smiled and looked into my eyes. "I love you…" she said before she drifted off. I smiled at the woman in my arms. She was finally mine. I had dreamt of this day ever since I had met her in my fathers tomb. I closed my eyes, fallowing my mate in sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I awoke to a dressed Kagome. She was giggling. I sat up, running a hand through my hair. "What is so funny?" I asked, and she pointed to a drooling Inuyasha. I growled. He looked like a newborn pup, jus lying there. I stood, dressing. "Kagome, will you accompany me to the palace?" I asked. She smiled. "Of course" she said, grabbing my arm, and my cloud materialized around out feet, flying us off to my castle. Kagome looked all around. "Wow! The view up here is amazing!" she cried. I looked at her. "Be careful, you might-" To late. It seemed to happen in slow motion, as Kagome began to fall, and I reached for her. She went over the edge, and I sped down after her. I grabbed her hand, and she looked up at me. "Don't let go…" she said quietly, tears in her eyes. I shook my eyes. "Never" and I tried to pull her up. Suddenly, I felt her slipping through my fingers. As she slipped from my grasped, I saw her feared expression as she fell. It burned into my memory to this very day.

Now, 3 years later, I sit in my home, thinking of her again. How I found love in a human girl, how she became mine, how I let her slip through my fingers. Why couldn't I pull her up? I was a demon, a mighty strong one too. How could I not pull up a light human girl? I often ask myself that. I sighed as I looked at a painting of her, one I had made before she died. I thought sparked in my mind. Was she really dead? I shook it from my mind. Of course she was dead, she fell from far up. I never even looked for her remains, I could not bear seeing my love dead like that. I didn't want to except it.

I hate myself. I had killed her. The woman I loved, the woman I sought after for so long, I had killed. I began to growl, thinking about the last thing she asked me before she died.

"Don't let go…" 

The one thing she asked of me, and I could not live up to it. Or, to be technical, SHE did not live up to it. I began to shake, and I held myself. I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you, _I love you._ He smirked at the thought of her saying 'Liar' and he knew if she did, he could not blame her. Even if he did not mean it, he had killed his mate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A woman sat in a hut, cooking for the people she was staying with. A demon slayer and monk, who had so kindly taken her in. She looked at her lap, tears pricking her eyes. She had lost all of her memories, except the few before her death. She remembered a silver haired man standing with her, and they were flying, and she remembered falling.

"Don't let go…" 

She had asked that, but he let her go anyways. She glared at her lap. That man had tried to kill her. She despised him. She promised herself if she ever found the man, he would die by her hands. Death was only suitable for a man who would willingly kill the woman he loved. She smiled brightly as her new friends walked in, and they were un-aware of the evil going through the one innocent young maidens head.

To love is to live

To live is to love,

But if love kills you,

Why love at all?

"_Don't let go…"_


End file.
